


Sleepless

by v_amber



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M, its short but thats bc i wrote it in like under an hour /peace sign/, one of my friends wanted 2russ but didnt specify what she wanted so.....haha yea i wrote angst, yeah creative title i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_amber/pseuds/v_amber
Summary: 2D is woken by Russel, who's having a night terror, and does his best to comfort him.





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't proofread this so uh good luck to me i guess lol

Stuart blinked groggily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Why was he awake? He peeked at the alarm clock, squinting against the light to read that it was about one in the morning when Russel shifted next to him, whining quietly.

 

Oh.

 

Russel’s night terrors weren’t something new to 2D, but it still wasn’t particularly something he enjoyed. Seeing his boyfriend so upset hurt him in a way he couldn’t quite explain. It didn’t help that he struggled to comfort people. He rolled onto his other side and grabbed Russel’s shoulder, gently shaking it.

 

“Russ… love, wake up,” 2D sighed; it wasn’t working.

 

He sat up and pulled Russel into his chest, rocking him and gently hushing him. “Wake up, Russ, s’just a dream,”

 

Finally, Russel’s eyes opened. He scanned the room, and when his eyes landed on Stuart’s his tears spilled over his cheeks. “S-sorry, I-”

 

“Shh, you don’t have to apologize, love, you haven’t done anything wrong.” He kissed Russel’s forehead, his heart sinking when he just started crying harder.

 

This must’ve been a bad one, he didn’t usually cry like that.

 

“Do y’wanna talk about it?” He brushed away some of the tears with his thumb, though fresh ones took their place pretty quickly.

 

“I… you… Del-” He choked on a sob and shoved his face into 2D’s shoulder. He let out another, albeit muffled, apology.

 

Stu’s heart somehow sank even further, and he went back to hushing Russel and stroking his back. The ones about Del were always the worst.

 

Stu may be a little dense, but he wasn’t a complete idiot. He knew Russel had loved Del- as more than a friend. Him and Russ may be dating now, but you never really let go of someone once you’ve cared for them so deeply. He knew Russel generally tried not to talk about it because he thought it would upset 2D, or it just wasn’t the right time- stuff like that. But he wanted to help him; he wanted Russel to be able to rely on him.

 

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel a little jealous sometimes, but he’d usually feel awful for being jealous straight after. Besides, he had his own fair share of past partners.. not to name any in particular…

 

He shook himself from that train of thought and aimed his focus back at comforting Russel. “Y’don have to talk about it if you don’t wanna,”

 

Russel fisted his t-shirt, and started speaking into his shoulder again. “It was… there was- me n’ Del.”

 

Stuart’s gut twisted up- he knew where this was going.

 

“Me and Del… and we were, we were walkin and- th-the car and- th- it-” He took a deep breath. “Y’know,”

 

“Yeah,”

 

The room fell silent, the only sound being distant traffic noises that filtered in through the partially-opened window.

 

“But it wasn’t.. that wasn’t all. I- I woke up- in the dream I mean, dreamt I woke up-” he tightened his fist- “n’ I was with you. N’ you said we should go for a walk. So I could, so we- clear our heads. Y’know,”

 

Oh no. Stu was afraid he knew where this was gonna go as well.

 

“And it- it doesn’t make any sense, hah-” Russel’s laugh sounded forced. “Was th’same guys as the first time. Same car, same gang. Same guys. And they- it- you-”

 

Russel paused again, and 2D was about to tell him he didn’t have to continue when he started talking in a rush.

 

“They shot you up. Shot you up the same way they shot Del, and y-you were on the ground, same as he was, bleeding and I couldn’t- it wouldn’t stop- and you were dying, I was-” his voice broke. “I was gonna lose the man I loved for a second time.”

 

“Oh, Russ…” Stuart spoke in a whisper. “I’m here, I’m not going anywhere, it’s okay.”

 

Russel just continued making choked noises into his shoulder, so 2D held him closer and rocked him again.

 

They’d been sitting in silence for a few minutes when Russel spoke again. “I love you, D. Don’t ever leave me behind like that.”

 

“‘Course, Russ. Love you too, ain’t never gonna leave you.”

 

They sat there, Stuart continuing to rock him and rub his back as he slowly fell back asleep. He was honestly surprised Russel could sleep again, and a little worried he’d have another nightmare.

 

That didn’t seem to be the case though, as Russel relaxed in his arms. Satisfied that his boyfriend was okay, he leaned against the headboard and allowed himself to drift off as well.

 

The next morning they didn’t speak of it, though there was still a silent acknowledgment of what had taken place the night before.

 

Neither of them really had a breakfast, and Stuart decided something needed to happen to break the solemn mood that had settled over them both.

 

So, with a solid determination, he microwaved more bags of popcorn than either of them could humanly eat, and dragged Russel to the couch with him to curl up together and watch cheesy movies.

 

By the end of the night both of them were considerably more relaxed and full of popcorn than when they’d started. As yet another movie came to a close, Russel leaned up from where he was laying against 2D’s chest and kissed him.

 

“Thanks, D. I’m real lucky to have someone like you.”

 

Stuart smiled at him, happy to see him returning to his normal self. “Course, only want you to be happy.”

 

The night wore on and they ended up falling asleep with some romantic comedy playing in the background, and Russel slept more peacefully than he had all week, dreaming of his boyfriend. Only good dreams, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! lemme know what u thought in the comments <3 you can find me on tumblr at v-amber-arts


End file.
